


Moonlight on the Water

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy knows she should be sleeping. She can't, though. And neither can Remy.





	

Darcy knew she should be asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and there was a reason she was  _ here _ instead of actually at home in her own bed. Not that she basically didn’t have her own room in Charles’ gigantic house with a very comfortable bed, she was just restless.

There were definitely worse places to be restless. The grounds here were gigantic and  _ gorgeous _ , and probably one of the safest places to actually take a walk outside. Maybe that’s what it was, she’d been cooped up in New York for too long and she was excited about actually being able to get out and get some fresh air.

She ambled through the trees in the general direction of the water. Every time she came she always wished she’d brought a bathing suit. She never did, though, every time she was convinced that there wouldn’t be any opportunity for swimming. Next time she was definitely talking herself out of  _ that _ .

Apparently, though, she wasn’t the only one who’d come outside in search of some fresh air. As she watched, a lean man walked down into the water. She was too far away and it was too dark to tell for sure, but she didn’t think she’d seen the shape of swimming trunks. 

It was totally time to go and let whoever it was swim in peace. Obviously it wasn’t Logan or Hank, and probably not a student, but since she didn’t know who it  _ was _ ...

“Who’s there?” Remy, obviously, his tone wary. He must have heard her in the stillness that came from being so far away from the house.

She relaxed a little, stopping and turning back towards him. She couldn’t make out his features, just the shape of his head where it broke the surface, but there was no mistaking the deep voice or the accent. “It’s just me.”

“ _ Bonsoir _ ,  _ chere _ .”

She walked out onto the grass bank. The moon was shining high overhead, providing enough light that she could see where she was going. There was a pile of his clothes sitting on the ground, a messy heap only partially covered by a towel. “I guess I’m not the only one who’s restless tonight, huh?”

“The water’s nice. You should join me.” The water swirled around him, she could hear it lapping against his body as he moved closer to her.

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit.” No, she was totally going to have to bring one next time.

“Me neither.” Amusement was thick in his voice. “The water feels so good.” He paused for a second. “Relaxing.”

She thought about it. He didn’t have a bathing suit, so that wouldn’t make it weird if she didn’t have one, either. Right? And the humidity of the night was pressing in on her. The air felt heavy, damp, especially under the thick hair at the back of her neck. Except, “You’ll ogle me when I’m getting in.” Because that was something she  _ should _ care about. Even if her mind was running wild with fantasies right now where he met her halfway in, those long fingers making paths of cool water on her.

He turned his back to her. “I’ll look out here until you get in. My word,  _ chere _ .”

She stared at the back of his head for a long moment. No, they were adults. People swam naked together all the time. It wasn’t like anyone would be able to see anything through the water once they were both out there. “Okay.”

She stripped as quickly as she could, trying to ignore the way her heart beat a little faster. She piled her clothes haphazardly beside his, then hurried down into the water. It was delicious and cool. The floor dropped down quickly, so it wasn’t long before it was lapping around her armpits. “I’m in.”

He turned back to look at her. She could see his smile now. “Much better, no?”

“Yeah, this is awesome. Thanks.” She dropped her head back. The water felt absolutely amazing against the heat of her scalp.

“You restless? Turn around, I’ll help you relax.” He was making his way slowly through the water towards her.

_ He can’t see anything _ , she reminded herself silently, squashing down the little bit of disappointment that accompanied that thought. “Turn around?”

Remy came to a stop just in front of her. He was taller than she was, of course, and it was hard not to stare at the beads of water dripping down over his broad shoulders. “Turn around,  _ chere _ . My hands are magic.”

She turned her back to him, her eyes tracing out the tree line as she waited. Backrub, right? That’s what he meant? Because she could absolutely go for one of those.

His hands held the sweet chill of the water as they settled over her shoulders. He did have magic hands, though, absolutely. His thumbs sought out the knotted muscles, digging in with just the right amount of pressure.

“God, that feels so good.” It was almost a moan, and she heard him suck in a sharp breath. He didn’t say anything, though, his fingers still easing away her tension.

“Why were you leaving?” he asked after a while.

“I thought you might be Scott. Skinny dipping with Scott is not really high up on my list of things to do.” Darcy made a face.

“Just me.”

“Yeah, with your magic hands.” Her eyes closed as she let herself relax as much as she could while still standing. “I wish I could take them with me.”

His hands stilled, and the next time he spoke his mouth was just beside her ear. “What would you do with them?”

The images his low drawl conjured up sent a thrill of heat through her. “Oh, you know. Get a massage in bed so I could just fall right asleep.”

“Is that all?” There was no mistaking the invitation in his voice.

“No.” Or the breathy response in hers.

“They’re not the only thing that’s magic,  _ chere _ .” One dropped down over her shoulder, his fingers closing loosely around her arm as he swept a slow caress down to her elbow.

“What else?”

“You asking me to show you?” His teeth caught over the upper curve of her ear, just for a second.

She nodded, careful not to knock her head back against his.

“You’ll have to trust me.” His arm stole across her waist, bringing her up against his body. At the same time Remy started moving backwards until her feet were no longer on solid ground.

She did trust him, though. At least not to drop her or anything like that. Although, with her built in flotation devices…

His body was warm and solid behind her, a sharp contrast the weightless feeling of being in the water. He cupped one of her breasts, his thumb brushing directly over her nipple. It had already pebbled from the chill of the water, and he rolled and plucked until she arched into him. Heat shot straight down between her legs, like there was a line directly to her clit.

Darcy managed to keep her voice mostly steady while she said, “That’s still your hand.”

“You’re not complaining, now, are you?” His lips moved against her ear as his hand shifted over to the other side. “Sure feels like you’re enjoying yourself, squirming up against me like that.”

She let her head drop back against his shoulder, her hand covering the one that held onto her waist. “Not complaining, just curious.”

“Just wait.” He teased that pert bud until she arched into his touch again, unable to keep still.

“That’s still your hand,” she gasped when his touch fell away.

“This ain’t.” He pulled her up and away a little, and he moved her back down his hard cock slid between her thighs, along the cleft between her legs.

“That definitely is not.” What was he up to?

“Arch up for me.” 

She pushed her ass up, tilting her pelvis down as she arched her back. “Now what?” Because she wasn’t having penetrative anything in this much water, thank you very much.

“Magic.” He eased back and rocked into her, and the wide head of his cock nudged directly over her clit.

“Oh,  _ shit _ !” No, that was  _ way _ better.

“Yeah? Maybe you take all of me to bed with you,  _ chere _ ?”

“Okay.” Whatever he said just as long as he didn’t stop.

He rocked into her again and again, sending a jolt of sensation through her every time he rubbed over her clit. She didn’t dare move against him for fear that the next time he rocked forward he wouldn’t hit the right spot. She gripped his wrist, her other hand reaching up to tangle in the back of his hair.

“You’re so sweet, so wet.” His fingers settled over her nipple, twisting and tugging in time with each shallow thrust.

The heat built impossibly higher and higher deep inside her body, but it felt like she was chasing release, like it was just out of reach. “Remy, I need more!”

“No,  _ chere _ .” His lips moved against her cheek as he spoke. “It’ll be enough.”

Her muscles tightened, straining towards ecstasy. Her fingernails dug into his skin and she tugged his hair.

“Relax,” Remy murmured, his hand sweeping down over her abdomen. “Relax, don’t chase it.”

She made an effort to unclench what felt like every muscle in her body, uncurling her toes and letting herself ease back against him. The world narrowed down to the heat between his legs, her pulse seeming to throb deep in her pussy in time to each furtive movement.

He rocked steadily against her until her breath caught in a gasp. Suddenly she was tumbling over the edge, her pussy clenching as heat flooded through her.

He hummed contentedly, and it was only another few thrusts before he fell still behind her. “There. Better?”

Darcy took in a deep breath. “Yeah. Much better.” She paused for a second. “Except I didn’t bring a towel.”

“Ask nice, maybe I’ll share.”

She shoved his hand away, pushing off from him to lunge for the shore. “Or maybe I’ll just steal it if I get there first.”

Water rushed behind her as he hurried after her.


End file.
